1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a solid-state image pickup apparatus, an image pickup system including the solid-state image pickup apparatus, and a method for manufacturing the solid-state image pickup apparatus.
2. Description of the Related Art
In order to increase the quantity of light that is to enter the photoelectric conversion portion of a solid-state image pickup apparatus, it has been recently proposed that a waveguide is used in the solid-state image pickup apparatus. Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2006-191000 discloses that in a solid-state image pickup apparatus including a waveguide, an etching stop film used for forming the waveguide doubles as an antireflection film over the light-receiving portion.
Japanese Patent Laid-Open No. 2008-041726 discloses that the pixel section is provided with an etching stop film for etching for forming contact holes.